Thomas The Tank- Adventures on Sodor
by shadowgamer75
Summary: With the island trieving I was invited back to visit the engines and Sir Topham Hat
1. Prologue

Thomas the Tank Engine- Adventures on Sodor

Dear readers

I'm very happy to say that over the last few months the Island of Sodor has been thriving.

The Fat Controller and his engines were happy to see me back, to record the many adventures that the engines have.

While I was on the island many new engines arrived and are now considered family, I hope you stick around to see what adventures they had.

The author


	2. Thomas The Tank Engine- the Pack is back

Thomas the Tank Engine- Adventures on Sodor

The Pack is Back

Thomas the Tank Engine has many friends all over the railway, some are engines like Percy and Duck and some are vehicles like bus's or cars like Bertie and Terence but there's a bunch of friends called the pack these individuals are construction vehicles.

The owner of the pack Miss Jenny arrived at the yard where the pack lived like all mornings.

"Good morning" Miss Jenny said

"Morning" the pack replied

"I'm afraid I have bad news" said Miss Jenny

"What is it Miss Jenny" asked Isobella

"We've not got any new building contracts" said Miss Jenny

"What's that mean" asked Alfie

"Well if we don't get any soon I'm gonna have to sell you all and declare the business bankrupt" said Miss Jenny

The pack were speechless as Miss Jenny went into the office, about an hour later Thomas arrived with some trucks of supplies.

Miss Jenny came out and directed the train into a siding, after this was done Thomas came up along side Jack.

"Hello Jack I'm sorry about the news" said Thomas

"It's fine there will be work soon" said Jack

"You know what I'll see what I can do" said Thomas

"Thank you Thomas" said Jack

Later Thomas was at the docks shunting trucks when Arthur came up along side Thomas.

"Hello Arthur how you doing" asked Thomas

"I'm fine just a little tired" said Arthur

"How come" asked Thomas

"Knaford Sheds haven't been fixed yet its so cold I can't get to sleep" said Arthur

"Oh it's been just over a month since the storm" said Thomas

"I know I think clearing up other parts of the island has been priority" said Arthur

"I will see what I can do" said Thomas

"Thank you" yawned Arthur

Thomas arrived back at Tidmouth sheds to see The Fat Controller talking to Edward, Henry and Gordon, he waited until The Fat Controller had finished.

"Sir can I ask you something" said Thomas

"Of course" said The Fat Controller

Thomas explained that Arthur wasn't getting enough sleep and about the state that the sheds were in.

"Well Thomas we'd better have a look at the sheds" said The Fat Controller

"Yes sir" said Thomas as the fat controller was helped into his cab

When they arrived at the sheds Thomas saw Arthur asleep in the shed, The Fat Controller woke Arthur up and asked him to go to the sheds on the little western and stay there for a few days.

The Fat Controller looked around the shed and came back to Thomas.

"Thank you for informing me about this Thomas" said The Fat Controller

"No problem sir but what are we going to do about this" said Thomas

"I guess we are going to have to pull them down and rebuild them" said The Fat Controller

Thomas thought for a second and the explained everything about the pack and the fact that Miss Jenny might have to declare the business bankrupt.

The Fat Controller was more than happy to help out, later that day he drove to the yard where Miss Jenny worked.

They came with a deal that would help both of them, within days the pack rolled out with the supplies.

The pack had to pull the old sheds down, with Oliver's wrecking ball and Ned's powerful shovel the sheds came down then Isobella and Nelson took the scrap metal away.

The new sheds were finished very quickly, the engines who lived there before loved the new sheds.

One the day of the opening of the new sheds Thomas, the pack and all the engines who lived at the sheds were waiting for The Fat Controller, he arrived and officially opened the sheds.

Jack pulled up along side Thomas and so did Arthur.

"Thank you Thomas thank you for helping us out" said Jack

"I was just helping a friend" said Thomas

"No Thomas you help two friends"chuckled Arthur

The friend stayed and talked to each other for quite a while after everyone had gone, but soon Thomas had to take Jack back to the yard, Arthur went into the shed and fell right asleep.

After Thomas had taken Jack back he arrived back at Tidmouth, he realised how lucky he was to have a shed and such good friends.


End file.
